Colors of The Heart
by Tania Hikarisawa
Summary: For GaaHina Love Parade. Setiap seminggu sekali, selalu ada surat misterius di dalam loker Hinata. Selama ini, hal itulah yang selalu dapat membuat hati Hinata senang. Sebenarnya siapakah si pengirim surat itu dan apakah tujuannya? My First GaaHina. Read and Review please :D


"Wah, Hinata. Syukurlah kita sekelas lagi," gadis berambut merah muda itu menepuk bahu seseorang yang ada di depannya.

Gadis yang merasa dipanggil itu pun membalik badan. "Sakura, aku pikir siapa," ucap gadis itu tersenyum.

"Jadi kelas XII IPA 7 ya?" Sakura bergumam.

"Iya, aku dengar kelas itu termasuk kelas unggulan."

Sakura pun mendekati papan pengumuman. Membaca secara teliti nama siswa yang masuk ke dalam kelas yang sama dengannya. Di sekolahnya, memang diadakan pergantian kelas setiap tahunnya.

"Ino berada di kelas lain," Sakura mendesah. "Oh iya, Hinata," dia menghadap Hinata lagi yang membuat Hinata sedikit terkejut. "Selama setahun ini, aku duduk sebangku denganmu ya? Boleh kan?"

Hinata yang tadi sedikit terkejut langsung tersenyum ketika mendengar pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulut Sakura. "Tentu saja, Sakura."

.

.

.

**Dsiclaimer: Naruto **©** Masashi Kishimoto**_-sensei_

**This Fanfic by Tania Hikarisawa**

_**For 'Gaara Hinata Love Parade' Event  
**_

—_theme: COLOR_

_**And For Hinata's Birthday**_

Song title taken from** Colors of The Heart **by** Uverworld**

.

.

.

Di dalam kelas dengan nama XII IPA 7 itu sudah terlihat beberapa siswa yang masuk dan mulai mencari tempat duduk. Di hari pertama dalam tahun ajaran baru seperti ini, banyak siswa yang datang ke sekolah lebih pagi dari biasanya. Untuk apa? Tentu saja untuk mencari posisi tempat duduk yang nyaman bagi mereka.

Hinata dan Sakura yang juga merupakan siswa di kelas itu pun berusaha datang lebih pagi dari biasanya. Tapi, tetap saja masih ada yang lebih pagi dari mereka. Bahkan kelas yang mereka datangi itu sudah hampir terisi penuh. Baru saja Sakura akan melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam kelas, tiba-tiba saja ada yang menabraknya dari samping.

BRAK!

"Hei, kalau jalan hati-hati dong!" teriaknya sambil berusaha bangun.

"Sakura, kau tidak apa-apa, kan?" tanya Hinata sambil membantu temannya itu berdiri yang dibalas dengan ucapan terima kasih oleh Sakura.

Sedangkan si tersangka hanya memasang cengirannya di depan Sakura. "Maaf, Sakura. Aku buru-buru," ucap orang tersebut lalu masuk ke dalam kelas, mendahului Sakura.

Sakura yang tidak terima pun segera mengejarnya ke dalam. "Naruto! Awas kau!"

Hinata hanya tertawa kecil saat menyaksikan hal itu. Kalau begini, berarti Sakura dan Naruto akan berada dalam kelas yang sama selama tiga tahun, begitu pun dengan Hinata. Hinata yang terlalu memperhatikan Sakura dan Naruto yang sedang memperebutkan tempat duduk di dalam kelas, tidak memperhatikan laki-laki yang tadi bersama Naruto. Laki-laki itu hanya memperhatikan Hinata dalam diam.

Sampai akhirnya Hinata menoleh, barulah ia menyadari bahwa di hadapannya ada seorang laki-laki yang sedang melihatnya. Kontan, Hinata segera menghentikan tertawa kecilnya lalu menunduk karena malu. Dia pun segera membalikkan badan, ingin masuk ke dalam kelas. Tapi langkahnya tertahan.

Tangan laki-laki itu menarik tangannya. "Kau? Kau Hyuuga Hinata, kan?" tanya laki-laki itu.

Hinata segera menoleh setelah mendengar namanya disebut. "I-iya, kau siapa, ya?"

Laki-laki itu tersenyum kecil lalu melepaskan tangan Hinata. "Aku Gaara, kita pernah sekelas saat kelas sepuluh," sahut Gaara lalu mendahului Hinata masuk ke dalam kelas. "Ditambah lagi ...," ucap Gaara menggantung lalu menoleh kepada Hinata, "Kita satu klub, Hinata."

"Eh?"

.

.

.

Hari pertama di tahun ajaran baru ini berakhir dengan sangat cepat. Siswa-siswa pun mulai saling mengakrabkan diri dengan teman-teman sekelasnya yang baru. Tapi tidak sedikit dari mereka yang sudah saling mengenal sebelumnya.

"Haahh ...," gadis berambut biru tua itu menghela napas berat setelah kedua orang yang duduk di hadapannya pergi meninggalkan kelas.

Sakura yang menjadi teman duduk Hinata pun sedikit heran, "Kau kenapa, Hinata? Tidak biasanya kau menghela napas seperti itu?" selidik Sakura.

Hinata menoleh lalu tersenyum, "Tidak apa-apa, Sakura," sahutnya lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya di atas lipatan tangannya.

"Oh! Ya sudah," tanggap Sakura lalu menopang dagunya sambil melihat bangku di depannya. "Ahh! Si kurang ajar Naruto itu, padahal aku juga mencari tempat duduk paling depan. Dasar! Apa dia tidak mau mengalah sama perempuan?" Sakura mengembungkan kedua pipinya.

Memang benar, tadi pagi dia dan Naruto merebutkan tempat duduk paling depan yang masih kosong. Tapi sayangnya tempat duduk itu dikuasai oleh Naruto dan akhirnya hal tersebut membuat Sakura dan Hinata harus duduk di belakang Naruto. Dia tidak mau duduk di tempat paling belakang. Mungkin tadi seharusnya dia datang lebih pagi lagi. "Ahhh ...," kali ini giliran Sakura yang menghela napas.

Bosan memikirkan kekalahannya dari Naruto, Sakura pun akhirnya mengambil tasnya, berniat pulang ke rumah. "Hinata, kau mau pulang bersama?"

Hinata mengangkat wajahnya. "Tidak, aku mau ke sekre jurnal," sahut Hinata.

Sakura sedikit berdecak, "Hahh ... kau terlalu rajin, Hinata. Aku saja jarang sekali pergi ke sekre klub karateku," tanggap Sakura. "Kalau begitu aku duluan, Hinata," ucap Sakura yang dibalas dengan senyuman oleh Hinata.

Setelah Sakura pergi, Hinata memperhatikan sekeliling kelasnya. Hanya ada beberapa anak yang tersisa. Tidak ada yang dikenalnya. Hanya satu anak yang dikenalnya di sana, Shikamaru, yang sedang tertidur di pojok kelas. "Ahh ...," Hinata menghembuskan napas lagi.

Di hari pertama ini, seharusnya dia lebih bersemangat. Memang, saat berangkat dari rumah, dia sangat bersemangat tapi semua hal itu hilang setelah kejadian tadi pagi. Bagaimana mungkin dia tidak ingat dengan orang yang dulu pernah sekelas dengannya itu. Ditambah lagi, anak itu satu klub dengannya. "Hinata bo-doh," ucapnya pada diri sendiri. "Benar-benar memalukan," tambahnya lagi. Warna kemerahan tampak samar di wajah Hinata.

Hinata melihat ke depan kelas, ke arah papan tulis berwarna putih yang ada di sana. Sejak tadi pagi, ada warna merah yang sedikit menghalangi pandangannya saat melihat ke depan kelas. Tapi sekarang sudah tidak ada, tentu saja karena 'warna merah' itu sudah tidak ada di kelas. "Kenapa dia harus duduk di de-depanku?" tanya Hinata entah pada siapa.

Satu lagi hal yang membuat Hinata semakin malu adalah Gaara, anak laki-laki yang tadi pagi tidak dikenalinya itu, duduk di depannya sekarang, tepatnya akan duduk di depannya selama setahun. Entah bagaimana bisa Hinata melupakan anak itu padahal dari warna rambutnya saja dia sudah sangat mencolok, belum lagi dengan tato yang ada di dahinya itu. Hinata menyembunyikan wajahnya lagi. "Ini memalukan, me-malukan," gumamnya kecil.

.

.

.

"Kak Hinata, aku duluan ya," salah satu juniornya di klub berpamitan kepadanya sebelum pulang ke rumah. Hinata melihat jam tangannya, sudah pukul setengah empat, sebaiknya ia pulang juga sekarang. Berdiam diri di sekolah, tidak akan membuat suasana hatinya semakin baik.

"Tu-tunggu, Sasame. Aku ikut," Hinata memanggil adik kelasnya itu sebelum dia menghilang di belokan. Sasame pun berbalik dan menunggu Hinata di depan sekretariat klubnya.

Hinata segera mengambil tasnya. "Kiba, a-aku pulang ya?" ucap Hinata kepada salah satu teman klubnya.

"Oke," balas Kiba.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu," ucap Hinata kepada Sasame.

Sasame tersenyum, "Tidak apa-apa, Kak Hinata."

Mereka berdua pun akhirnya berjalan bersama di koridor sekolahnya yang luas itu. Sekali-kali mereka juga bercakap-cakap, tentu saja dengan Sasame yang mendominasi pembicaraan. Hinata memang sedikit bicara, kan?

"Ah tunggu, Sasame. Aku mau mengambil bukuku di dalam loker dulu. Kalau kau mau, kau boleh pulang duluan," saran Hinata.

Sasame menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa, Kak Hinata. Aku akan menemanimu, lagipula sekarang sekolah sudah hampir sepi. Bagaimana kalau Kak Hinata ada yang menjahili?" canda Sasame.

Hinata meneruskan perjalanannya ke arah lokernya dengan diikuti Sasame. Saat sampai di depan lokernya, Hinata segera membukanya dengan kunci yang baru saja diambilnya dari dalam saku bajunya. Saat membuka loker, Sasame menyadari ada sesuatu yang jatuh. Setelah Hinata mengambil bukunya, dia pun segera mengunci lokernya lagi.

"Kak Hinata, tadi ada yang jatuh dari loker," ucap Sasame sambil memberikan amplop kecil yang tadi jatuh dari dalam loker Hinata.

Hinata memperhatikan amplop itu lalu mengambilnya. "Tapi ini bukan milikku."

Sasame menaikkan alisnya. "Mungkin saja ada seseorang yang memasukkannya melalui celah loker. Temanku dulu pernah melakukan hal itu untuk memberikan surat cinta kepada cowok yang ia suka," ucap Sasame sambil memperhatikan amplop yang ada di tangan Hinata. Detik berikutnya, Sasame segera memandang Hinata, "Kak Hinata, cepat buka. Jangan-jangan itu surat cinta?"

Setelah mendengar pertanyaan Sasame itu, wajah Hinata memerah. "E-eh? Ti-tidak mungkin," ucap Hinata gugup. Tapi perlahan Hinata pun membuka amplop yang tidak dilem tersebut. Hinata mengeluarkan isinya.

Sasame menghembuskan napas kecewa saat melihat ternyata di dalam amplop itu terdapat kertas berwarna kuning. Kalau surat cinta, seharusnya berwarna merah muda, kan? "Yahh ... pasti bukan surat cinta," gumam Sasame kecewa.

Hal ini membuat kegugupan Hinata sedikit hilang, "Be-benar kan apa yang kubilang." Hinata pun segera membuka kertas berwarna kuning yang dilipat dua itu. Di dalamnya terdapat tulisan tegak jalan bersambung yang sangat rapi.

_Warna kuning adalah warna matahari. Apa kau tahu apa arti warna kuning? Warna kuning memiliki banyak arti, salah satunya kegembiraan. Warna kuning juga warna yang bisa membangkitkan energi. Tapi dari sekian banyak makna dari warna kuning. Ada satu makna yang ingin aku katakan, yaitu persahabatan._

_Dengan warna kuning ini, apakah kau mau menjadi temanku?_

Hinata dan Sasame pun membaca tulisan tersebut bersama-sama. Tidak ada nama si pengirim di dalamnya. "Bagaimana bisa aku menjadi temannya jika dia tidak menyebutkan namanya?" tanggap Hinata.

Sedangkan Sasame hanya tersenyum-senyum aneh. "Ahh ... Kak Hinata, kau punya pengagum rahasia," ucap Sasame.

Hinata lalu memasukkan kertas dan amplop itu ke dalam tasnya. "Su-sudah, ayo pulang. Jangan menggodaku terus," balas Hinata lalu berjalan mendahului Sasame dengan wajah yang tertunduk.

Sedangkan Sasame hanya tertawa-tawa di depan loker Hinata, "Hahaha ... tapi tunggu dulu," Sasame berhenti tertawa. "Sepertinya aku pernah melihat tulisan itu. Di mana? Di mana? Di mana?" Sasame berusaha mengingat-ngingat. "Di kelas atau di klub? Ahhh ... entahlah," Sasame menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Detik berikutnya, dia segera mengejar Hinata.

.

.

.

Sudah seminggu Hinata berada di dalam kelasnya sekarang. Ada satu hal yang Hinata syukuri, teman-teman sekelasnya sangat baik dan enak jika diajak ngobrol.

"Pagi, Hinata. Kau datang pagi lagi," Hinata menoleh ke belakang. Dia baru saja meletakkan beberapa buku di dalam lokernya.

"Ah, pa-pagi, Gaara," balas Hinata. Hinata memang selalu datang lebih pagi dari teman-temannya. Hanya di hari pertama saja, dia kalah dari teman-temannya yang lain.

Gaara tersenyum kecil, "Mau ke kelas bersama?" tawarnya. Hinata hanya mengangguk. Sebenarnya Hinata masih malu jika harus berbicara dengan Gaara karena insiden minggu lalu. Hinata merasa tidak enak saat bertemu dengan Gaara.

"Maaf soal minggu lalu," ucap Hinata memberanikan diri dengan wajah tertunduk.

Gaara menoleh ke samping. "Ah, yang itu tidak apa-apa. Tidak usah dipikirkan, Hinata."

Hinata menoleh ke arah Gaara ketika Gaara sudah menghadap depan lagi. Mereka masih berjalan di lorong sekolah mereka. "Kau saja ingat denganku ta-tapi aku lupa denganmu, aku bodoh," gumam Hinata kecil.

"Kubilang tidak apa-apa Hinata," Gaara ternyata mendengar suara tersebut. Mereka pun segera masuk ke dalam kelas mereka dan duduk di tempat masing-masing. Gaara duduk di depan Hinata dan Hinata duduk di belakang Gaara.

Tidak ada yang membuka percakapan lagi. Hinata sibuk membaca buku pelajarannya sedangkan Gaara sibuk dengan laptopnya.

Akhirnya satu per satu siswa di kelas itu pun berdatangan. Naruto masuk ke kelas itu sambil berlari. "Gawat, gawat," gumamnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Gaara pada teman sebangkunya itu.

Naruto melotot menatapnya. "Hari ini aku piket," ucapan Naruto segera dipotong oleh Gaara.

"Lalu?"

"Aku belum selesai, bodoh! Hari ini aku piket dan ditambah ringkasan materi biologiku belum selesai. Kemarin aku sampai bergadang ngerjainnya dan belum selesai. Lalu sekarang bagaimana? Aku sudah tidak punya waktu lagi. Selesai membersihkan kelas, bagaimana mungkin aku punya waktu untuk melanjutkan ringkasanku? Biologi itu di jam pertama lagi. Hidupku akan mati dimakan guru galak itu," ucap Naruto panjang lebar sambil membayangkan wajah seram guru biologinya itu.

"Aku tidak peduli pada hidupmu," balas Gaara cuek.

Hinata yang sejak tadi mendengar ocehan Naruto merasa sedikit iba padanya. "Naruto, bagaimana kalau kau kubantu membersihkan kelas? Jadi kau masih punya waktu untuk melanjutkan ringkasanmu. Ba-bagaimana?" tawar Hinata tersenyum.

Detik itu juga, Naruto segera menoleh kepada Hinata dengan mata berbinar-binar. "Terima kasih, Hinata. Kau benar-benar temanku, tidak seperti anak ini," Naruto memicingkan matanya kepada Gaara.

.

.

.

Bel pertanda jam sekolah telah usai pun berbunyi. Semua siswa mulai merapikan peralatan belajar mereka dan memberi salam kepada guru mereka sebelum meninggalkan kelas.

Gadis bermata perak itu tampak berjalan sendiri di koridor sekolahnya. Entah sejak kapan, dia jadi memiliki kebiasaan untuk memeriksa isi lokernya sebelum pulang ke rumah. Padahal saat ia kelas sepuluh dan sebelas, dia jarang sekali menggunakan lokernya. Hanya saja, sejak amplop misterius itu muncul minggu lalu di lokernya, dia jadi setiap hari pergi ke arah lokernya.

Tapi gadis bernama Hinata itu tidak pernah mendapatkannya lagi. Mungkin itu hanya orang iseng, Hinata sempat berpikir seperti itu. Hinata membuka lokernya. Mata perak Hinata memandang kaget pada amplop putih kecil yang ada di dalam lokernya sekarang.

Hinata segera mengambil amplop itu dan mengambil isinya. Kertas berwarna biru tua. Hinata membuka kertas itu dan mulai membaca tulisan yang ada di dalamnya.

_Dari dulu, aku selalu bertanya-tanya, kenapa Tuhan memberikanmu rambut berwarna biru tua? Sekarang aku tahu jawabannya. Tuhan memberimu rambut berwarna biru tua karena warna itu sesuai dengan salah satu sifatmu. Kau tahu apa?_

_Penuh kasih. Kau adalah orang yang penuh kasih, Hinata. Kau suka menolong orang lain. Aku kagum dengan sifatmu ini. Kuharap kau terus mempertahankan sifatmu yang satu ini, Hinata. Aku sangat menyukainya._

Hinata tertegun membaca tulisan itu. Tulisan yang sama seperti yang minggu lalu. Kenapa orang ini melakukan hal seperti ini? Seharusnya jika ingin berteman dengan Hinata, dia datang secara langsung saja. Tapi Hinata menyukai ini, dilihat dari tulisan tangannya dan gaya bahasanya, dia sepertinya orang yang baik.

Hinata jadi ingin tahu siapa sebenarnya orang ini. Apakah dia ini perempuan atau laki-laki? Sekelas dengannya atau tidak? Hinata tersenyum saat memandang kertas itu lagi. Hinata memasukkan amplop beserta kertas itu ke dalam tas dan segera mengunci lokernya.

.

.

.

Baru saja Sakura dan Hinata akan pergi ke kantin. Tiba-tiba saja, ketua kelas mereka mengintrupsi rencana mereka dengan menggebrak meja guru di depan.

"Deidara, kau kenapa, hah?" Sasori yang juga akan pergi ke kantin merasa sedikit kesal.

"Diam kau, Sasori. Sebaiknya kau segera kembali ke tempat dudukmu, aku ada pengumuman,"

"Tidak bisakah kau mengatakannya setelah pulang sekolah saja. Aku lapar, kau tahu?" balas Sasori.

Deidara menatap Sasori yang sejak tadi berdiri di depan pintu. "Sudah. Cepat masuk. Sebaiknya ini dibicarakan sesegera mungkin, aku malas jika harus menunda-nundanya," sahut Deidara. "Lagipula, aku ketua kelas di sini. Sekarang cepat duduk, Sasori!" perintah Deidara.

Sasori yang sudah sangat kelaparan itu akhirnya memilih untuk duduk saja. Makin cepat hal ini selesai, makin cepat pula dia bisa mengisi perutnya yang kosong.

Setelah melihat teman-temannya duduk di tempat duduknya masing-masing. Deidara segera memberikan pengumuman. "Teman-teman, kalian tahu kan sekarang sudah bulan September. Kalian tahu apa artinya?"

Tidak ada satu pun temannya yang menyahut. "Hm," Deidara berdehem. "Itu artinya ulang tahun sekolah kita sudah semakin dekat. Lima Oktober itu sudah sangat dekat. Karena itu sekarang aku akan memilih dua orang perwakilan dari kelas ini yang nanti akan menjadi panitia ulang tahun. Di antara kalian ada yang mau?" tanya Deidara.

Lagi-lagi tidak ada temannya yang menyahut, sepertinya sebagian besar teman-temannya sudah ingin pergi ke kantin karena kelaparan. "Baiklah, karena tidak ada yang mau. Aku saja yang memilih. Satu laki-laki dan satu perempuan. Siapa pun yang kupilih, tidak boleh menolak!" ucap Deidara tanpa persetujuan dari teman-temannya.

Dia mulai melihat-lihat wajah teman-temannya. Siapa orang yang tidak akan menolak jika dia beri tugas. Dia berhasil menemukan satu. Lalu setelahnya ...

"Cepatlah Deidara!" teriak Sasori dari bangku belakang.

"Diam kau!" balas Deidara. "Baiklah aku sudah menentukannya. Yang menjadi perwakilan dari kelas kita adalah Nara Shikamaru dan Hyuuga Hinata. Setuju?"

Para siswa laki-laki yang sebagian besar duduk di belakang hanya berteriak setuju tanpa mendengar ocehan Deidara sejak tadi. Setelah mendengar Deidara menutup pengumumannya, mereka pun segera berhamburan keluar kelas.

Sakura masih kaget dengan ucapan Deidara barusan. Dia segera menoleh ke arah teman sebangkunya. "Hinata, kau tidak apa-apa, kan?"

Hinata menghembuskan napas. "A-aku kaget tapi tidak apa-apa, Sakura," balasnya lalu tersenyum ke arah Sakura.

"Syukurlah. Kalau kau perlu bantuan, kau boleh meminta bantuanku, Hinata."

"Aku juga boleh, Hinata," Naruto ikut-ikutan berbicara sambil menoleh ke arah belakang, ke arah Hinata. "Kau juga, Gaara!" dia menyikut teman sebangkunya.

"Apa?" Gaara melotot pada Naruto. "Aku pergi," detik berikutnya dia segera pergi ke luar kelas.

"Jangan dipikirkan, Hinata. Gaara memang seperti itu," Naruto memasang cengiran di wajahnya.

.

.

.

Hinata berjalan lemas di sepanjang koridor. Dia baru saja dari aula, menyiapkan panggung untuk pesta ulang tahun sekolahnya. Sebentar lagi sudah hampir bulan Oktober. Tentu saja ini menjadi hal yang tidak mudah bagi panitia ulang tahun walaupun sudah banyak siswa lain yang membantu juga.

"Hinata, kau belum pulang?" suara itu membuat Hinata menegakkan kepalanya.

"Kau se-sendiri, belum pulang Gaara?"

"Aku tadi ada di sekre. Bulan depan, majalah kita akan terbit. Jadi sekarang klub sangat sibuk untuk menyiapkannya," sahut Gaara.

Hinata terkesiap mendengar hal itu. Selama ini, dia terlalu sibuk dengan urusan ulang tahun sekolah sehingga melupakan kegiatan klubnya sendiri. "Maaf, aku tidak banyak membantu," sesal Hinata.

Gaara menepuk kepala Hinata yang membuat wajah Hinata sedikit memerah. "Tidak apa-apa. Kami tahu kau pasti sangat sibuk. Lagipula, anak jurnal kan lumayan banyak. Jadi tenang saja, Hinata."

"I-iya, terima kasih pengertiannya," balas Hinata.

Gaara menatap Hinata, "Kalau begitu aku pulang duluan, Hinata. Kau hati-hati."

"Baik," balas Hinata.

Baru saja Gaara berjalan beberapa langkah, tiba-tiba saja dia menoleh. "Kalau kau perlu bantuan, kau boleh meminta bantuanku, Hinata. Aku pasti akan membantumu," ucap Gaara tersenyum lalu ia kembali berbalik.

Hinata tertegun melihat Gaara. Ini pertama kalinya Hinata melihat senyuman Gaara. "Terima kasih," gumam Hinata yang tentu saja tidak akan didengar oleh Gaara.

Sebelum pulang, Hinata mengecek lokernya terlebih dahulu. Amplop dan surat itu selalu ada setiap seminggu sekali. Hanya saja harinya tidak tentu, karena itu Hinata selalu memeriksa lokernya hampir setiap hari. Surat-surat itu selalu memberinya kesenangan selama ini. Karena itu, Hinata selalu menunggunya setiap minggu walaupun Hinata sendiri belum mengetahui siapa yang meletakkannya di sana.

Saat membuka lokernya, Hinata tersenyum senang karena amplop itu ada di sana. Di dalamnya kali ini terdapat kertas berwarna oranye.

_Akhir-akhir ini, kau terlihat sedikit tidak bersemangat. Aku harap warna oranye ini bisa membangkitkan semangatmu lagi. Kau tahu? Warna oranye bisa menimbulkan perasaan senang dan gembira. Karena itu, bersemangatlah Hinata._

_Aku tahu, kau pasti kelelahan dengan persiapan ulang tahun sekolah. Tapi aku yakin kau pasti bisa melakukannya. Selalu optimis, Hinata. Teman-temanmu pasti selalu mendukungmu. Begitu pun aku, Hinata._

"Dia tahu aku sibuk dengan persiapan ulang tahun sekolah. Apa dia juga salah satu panitia? Atau jangan-jangan dia teman se-sekelasku?" gumam Hinata. "Tapi terima kasih atas kata-katanya. Walaupun aku tidak tahu siapa dirimu," lanjut Hinata.

.

.

.

"Hinata, kenapa kau bangun sepagi ini? Ini kan hari Minggu?" tanya Neji saat melihat adiknya turun dari kamarnya.

"Hari ini aku harus sekolah untuk menyiapkan acara ulang tahun sekolah. Lima Oktober itu minggu depan," sahut Hinata sambil mengambil satu roti tawar di meja makan.

"Aa," tanggap Neji. Dia lalu membuat segelas susu putih hangat. "Ini Hinata, minumlah susu ini. Cuaca sudah semakin dingin, kau jangan sampai sakit. Mengerti?"

"Baik, Kak. Terima kasih susunya," balas Hinata tersenyum.

"Aa."

.

.

.

Hinata berjalan cepat memasuki gedung sekolahnya. Benar yang dikatakan kakaknya. Sekarang sudah musim gugur dan suhu udara sudah semakin dingin. Hinata merapatkan jaketnya lagi sambil berjalan di koridor sekolahnya.

Suasana di sekolahnya terlihat ramai padahal sekarang hari minggu. Ternyata bukan hanya panitia ulang tahun sekolah saja yang bersekolah. Beberapa guru juga terlihat berlalu-lalang di koridor sekolah. Anggota klub-klub juga banyak yang bersekolah, untuk membantu persiapan ulang tahun atau cuma sekedar datang saja.

Hinata merogoh saku jaketnya untuk mencari kunci lokernya. Hasil rapat panitia kemarin ia letakkan di dalam lokernya. Baru saja Hinata membuka lokernya, matanya menangkap amplop putih di dalamnya. Dibukanya amplop itu oleh Hinata. "Bahkan di hari Minggu juga?" gumam Hinata.

Kertas berwarna coklat ada di dalamnya. Hinata membukanya kemudian mulai membaca tulisan yang menurut Hinata sangat bagus tersebut.

_Warna coklat merupakan warna netral yang natural, hangat, membumi dan stabil. Hinata, akhir-akhir ini cuaca sudah semakin memburuk. Jangan sampai kau biarkan tubuhmu kedinginan karena kesibukanmu. Dengan warna netral yang hangat ini, aku harap ini bisa membuatmu hangat walau sedikit._

_Satu lagi, kau jangan sampai kelelahan. Jaga terus kesehatanmu, Hinata._

Yang bisa Hinata lakukan setiap menerima surat-surat ini adalah tersenyum dan mengucapkan terima kasih.

.

.

.

Tak terasa sekarang sudah tanggal lima Oktober yang jatuh tepat di hari Minggu. Banyak sekali para alumni sekolah yang datang untuk ikut memeriahkan acara ulang tahun sekolah. Para panitia ulang tahun yang selama ini sudah berusaha keras hanya bisa berdoa, semoga semuanya berjalan dengan lancar hari ini.

"Hinata, kau sendirian?" sapa Gaara saat melihat Hinata duduk sendirian di dalam kelas. "Kenapa kau di sini? Bukannya acaranya sebentar lagi dimulai?"

"Aku ingin menenangkan diri dulu, Gaara," sahut Hinata.

Gaara duduk di sebelah Hinata. "Menenangkan diri untuk apa?"

"Se-sebenarnya aku ditunjuk untuk membacakan sambutan sebagai wakil siswa kelas dua belas hari ini," Hinata berbicara dengan wajah tertunduk. "Tapi aku tidak percaya di-diri, apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Yang pertama, kau harus tenang, Hinata. Semuanya tidak akan berjalan dengan baik jika kau sendiri tidak tenang," Gaara menatap Hinata dan memegang kedua pundak Hinata yang membuat Hinata sedikit menengadahkan kepalanya, menatap Gaara. "Jadi kau harus tenang dan percayalah pada dirimu sendiri bahwa kau pasti bisa melakukannya. Aku yakin dengan ini kau pasti bisa membawakan sambutan dengan baik," Gaara tersenyum.

Hinata juga tersenyum, "Terima ka-kasih, Gaara. Kau sangat membantuku."

Gaara melepaskan pegangannya lalu menolehkan kepalanya ke arah lain. "Aku hanya memberi saran, jangan dilebih-lebihkan seperti itu."

.

.

.

"Hinata, kau terlihat hebat tadi!" ucap Sakura bersemangat saat acara ulang tahun sekolah telah usai. Mereka sedang berjalan di koridor sekolah.

"Benar? Apa tadi aku tidak terlihat memalukan?"

Sakura merangkul bahu sahabatnya itu, "Tentu saja tidak, Hinata." Sakura tiba-tiba saja berhenti, "Hinata, untuk pesta nanti malam, kau sudah menyiapkan gaunmu?"

Memang, acara ulang tahun sekolah selalu dibagi menjadi dua. Siang hari di sekolah, diisi dengan acara-acara yang disiapkan oleh siswa-siswa. Dan malam hari di hotel yang diisi dengan acara-acara yang disiapkan oleh alumni-alumni sekolah mereka.

Hinata mengangguk ketika mendengar pertanyaan Sakura. "Memang kau belum, Sakura?"

"Kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya aku belum menentukan akan mengenakan baju yang mana. Oh iya, Hinata. Bagaimana kalau nanti malam, kau berdandan di rumahku saja, sekalian membantuku. Kita nanti bisa berangkat bersama, kan?"

Hinata terlihat setuju dengan ucapan Sakura itu. "Baiklah, nanti aku akan ke rumahmu."

"Terima kasih, Hinata. Kau temanku yang paling baik," balas Sakura sambil memeluknya.

"Iya, sama-sama."

"Hinata, aku mau pergi ke lokerku sebentar. Aku mau mengambil tasku,"

"Aku juga, aku mau ke lokerku sebentar," ucap Hinata.

"Kita pergi bersama-sama," balas Sakura dan lagi-lagi merangkul Hinata. Setelah mengantar Sakura mengambil tasnya di dalam loker. Kali ini giliran Sakura yang mengantar Hinata.

Hinata sedikit terkejut saat melihat ada amplop di dalam lokernya. Amplop yang sama seperti sebelumnya, berwarna putih. Hinata mengeluarkan amplop itu dari dalam lokernya setelah ia mengambil tasnya. "Itu apa Hinata?" tanya Sakura tapi Hinata tidak menanggapinya.

Hinata terfokus pada amplop yang ada di tangannya. Kali ini warna apa? Gumamnya dalam hati. Tangan Hinata meraih kertas berwarna merah di dalamnya.

_Aku tidak pernah berpikir untuk memberikanmu warna merah karena aku pikir warna yang mencolok seperti ini tidak akan sesuai dengan kepribadianmu. Hanya saja setelah melihatmu tadi di panggung. Aku tahu, kalau warna ini juga cocok denganmu._

_Warna merah memiliki arti keberanian dan kepercayaan diri. Aku bersyukur, karena tadi aku dapat melihat sisi ini dari dirimu, Hinata. Warna merah yang tersembunyi di dalam dirimu. Cobalah lain kali untuk mengeluarkannya lagi seperti tadi, Hinata._

"Hinata, ini apa?" tanya Sakura, rupanya sejak tadi ia juga ikut membaca isinya bersama Hinata.

"I-ini," Hinata terdiam. "Aku sendiri juga bingung."

"Hah?"

"Di hari pertama tahun ajaran baru, aku menemukan amplop putih seperti ini di dalam lokerku. Lalu setelahnya aku menerimanya setiap minggu. Ha-hanya saja tidak ada nama pengirimnya," terang Hinata.

Sakura tiba-tiba saja tersenyum misterius, "Dia pasti pengagum rahasiamu, Hinata. Aku ingin tahu dia itu siapa? Jangan-jangan dia anak dari kelas kita?" Sakura lalu mengambil kertas itu dari tangan Hinata. "Tapi tulisannya sangat rapi, Hinata. Aku jadi ragu apa dia ini laki-laki. Pasalnya selama ini aku tidak pernah melihat ada laki-laki yang menulis dengan tulisan tegak jalan bersambung seperti ini."

Hinata mengambil kertas itu lalu menyimpannya di dalam tas, "Tapi di klub jurnal, banyak laki-laki yang bisa menulis tegak jalan bersambung dengan sangat rapi."

"Benarkah? Itu berarti si pengagum rahasiamu itu satu klub denganmu, Hinata," ucap Sakura.

"Sudah jangan bahas itu lagi. Ki-kita sebaiknya segera pulang. Sudah hampir jam lima. Kalau ti-tidak segera bersiap-siap. Kita akan terlambat sampai di hotel," saran Hinata.

"Kau benar. Kalau begitu, ayo cepat, Hinata," Sakura pun segera menarik tangan Hinata.

.

.

.

"Ah!" gadis yang pundaknya baru saja ditepuk menoleh kaget. "Kak Neji, a-aku pikir siapa," geramnya.

Neji tersenyum, "Kenapa kau tegang seperti itu, Hinata? Santai saja, ini bukan pertama kalinya kau datang ke acara seperti ini, kan?"

Hinata mengangguk, "Aku pikir Kakak tidak akan datang," ucap Hinata.

"Hinata, bagaimanapun juga aku alumni di sekolahmu. Tentu saja aku harus datang, kan?" Neji memandang Hinata. "Hari ini, kau terlihat berbeda," Neji memperhatikan penampilan adiknya yang mengenakan gaun panjang berwarna biru muda.

Mendengar komentar kakaknya itu, Hinata menunduk dengan rona merah yang mulai menjalar ke wajahnya. "Aku tinggal dulu, bersenang-senanglah dengan teman-temanmu," ujar Neji sembari menepuk kepala adiknya itu.

Sakura yang berada di sana sejak tadi menyenggol lengan Hinata, "Hei Hinata, apa itu pacar kakakmu?" tanya Sakura sambil mengedikkan kepalanya ke arah Neji yang sedang berjalan bersama seorang gadis.

Hinata menaikkan kepalanya dan mengikuti arah pandang Sakura. "Iya, itu pacarnya," sahut Hinata.

"Wah, beruntung sekali orang yang menjadi pacar kakakmu. Sudah tampan, baik hati, pintar juga," puji Sakura. Baru saja Hinata hendak menanggapi pernyataan Sakura, Sakura lebih dulu berbicara. "Hinata, itu Sasuke. Aku pergi ke sana ya? Sampai jumpa nanti," Sakura pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Hinata sendiri di aula Hotel tersebut.

Hotel termewah yang ada di Konoha ini sudah disewa oleh kumpulan alumni sekolahnya. Mereka benar-benar hebat, bisa mengadakan acara semewah dan seindah ini. Semuanya ditata dengan nuansa berwarna putih dan emas yang terkesan sangat mewah.

Hinata nampak sangat menikmati alunan musik yang sedang menggema di sana. Sepertinya sekarang adalah sesi dansa. Beberapa temannya sudah mulai berdansa, bahkan mata Hinata dapat melihat siluet Sakura yang sedang berdansa dengan Sasuke. "Kak Neji?" gumam Hinata kala melihat kakaknya itu menarik lengan pacarnya ke lantai dansa.

"Kau tidak mau berdansa?" suara bariton itu masuk ke dalam gendang telinga Hinata. "Bagaimana kalau kau berdansa denganku?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat wajah Hinata memerah bahkan sebelum Hinata sempat menoleh ke arah orang yang menanyakan hal tersebut. Dengan perlahan, Hinata menolehkan wajahnya. Mata berwarna perak itu bertemu dengan mata hijau itu. "Gaa-Gaara?"

Gaara sedikit memiringkan kepalanya. "Jadi bagaimana, Hinata? Kau mau pergi ke lantai dansa denganku?"

Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, "Ta-tapi aku tidak bisa ber-dansa," sahutnya terbata-bata.

Gaara meraih salah satu tangan Hinata dan membuat gadis itu menolehkan kepalanya lagi. "Tidak apa-apa. Kau hanya perlu mengikuti alunan musik dan aku akan membimbingmu, Hinata," Gaara segera menarik Hinata ke tengah ruangan tanpa meminta persetujuan Hinata sebelumnya.

"Ta-tapi Gaara, aku—"

"Kau tenang saja, Hinata. Tidak usah memikirkan hal yang lain," Gaara menyatukan tangan kanannya dengan tangan kiri Hinata. Sedangkan tangan kiri Gaara menyelip di pinggang Hinata.

Hinata dengan wajahnya yang sudah bersemu merah itu tidak bisa melakukan hal lain selain menyetujui ajakan Gaara ini. Dengan malu-malu Hinata meletakkan tangan kanannya di atas pundak Gaara. Dan setelah itu, mereka berdua pun segera mulai berdansa, tentu saja dengan Gaara yang memimpin gerakan.

"Hinata, jangan menunduk seperti itu," ucap Gaara tiba-tiba. Mendengar itu, Hinata dengan perlahan menengadahkan kepalanya, menatap Gaara. "Begitu lebih baik," lanjut Gaara tersenyum.

"Gaara," panggil Hinata tiba-tiba.

"Hm?"

"Terima kasih atas semuanya selama ini. Ka-kau sudah baik kepadaku," ucap Hinata. "Aku se-senang kita bisa berteman," lanjutnya tersenyum.

"Akulah yang seharusnya berterimakasih karena kau mau menjadi temanku. Saat bertemu denganmu di depan kelas saat itu, aku sebenarnya merasa sedikit kesal karena kau tidak mengingatku," ujar Gaara jujur.

Hinata menundukkan wajahnya lagi, "Jangan bicarakan itu lagi, a-aku malu sekali saat itu."

"Tapi sekarang aku senang kau mau berteman denganku. Walaupun sejujurnya aku mengharapkan yang lebih dari sekedar pertemanan," aku Gaara.

Perkataan Gaara itu memaksa Hinata menengadahkan kepalanya lagi. "E-eh? Ma-maksudmu?"

Gaara tersenyum, "Bukan apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin mengubah warna kuning menjadi merah muda. Sudah, kau jangan pikirkan kata-kataku, Hinata," ucap Gaara lalu semakin menarik Hinata mendekat ke arahnya dan melanjutkan dansa mereka.

.

.

.

Hinata baru saja sampai di depan lokernya, tiba-tiba saja Sakura memanggilnya. "Hinata, kenapa kau meninggalkanku?" geramnya.

"A-aku lihat kau keluar dari kelas. Aku pikir ka-kau pulang lebih dulu," sahut Hinata.

Sakura menyandarkan tubuhnya pada deretan loker yang ada di belakangnya. "Hahh ... Hinata, tadi aku pergi menemui Ino. Dan kau tahu untuk apa?"

Hinata mengedikkan kedua bahunya lalu berbalik badan sambil membuka lokernya. "Aku tidak tahu."

Sakura membalik tubuh Hinata agar menghadap dirinya, "Dengar Hinata, sebenarnya ada gosip baru yang menyebar di kalangan anak kelas dua belas. Begini," Sakura mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Hinata. "Anak-anak menyebar gosip kalau kau dan Gaara sedang berpacaran."

Hinata mendelikkan matanya, "E-eh? Si-siapa yang bilang?"

Sakura menaikkan alisnya melihat reaksi Hinata. "Kau kenapa? Kenapa wajahmu memerah seperti itu? Jangan-jangan itu benar, ya?" selidik Sakura.

Hinata kembali ke arah lokernya, "Te-tentu saja tidak, aku dan Gaara hanya berteman," sahut Hinata mantap.

Sakura lagi-lagi menyandarkan tubuhnya ke arah loker, "Ahh ... padahal kau dan Gaara itu cocok, Hinata."

"Ada," ucap Hinata tiba-tiba, membuat Sakura kembali menegakkan tubuhnya. "Sakura, lihat ini, aku mendapatkannya lagi," lanjut Hinata sambil memperlihatkan sebuah amplop berwarna putih ke arah Sakura.

"Cepat buka, Hinata," kali ini, Sakura ikut terlihat antusias.

Tangan Hinata mulai membuka amplop tersebut. Di dalamnya terdapat kertas berwarna ungu yang terlipat dua. Hinata membuka lipatan itu dan mulai membaca tulisan yang ada di sana.

_Pada zaman dulu, warna ungu adalah warna yang melambangkan kebangsawanan. Mungkin jika kau dilahirkan di zaman dulu, kau akan dilahirkan dalam lingkungan bangsawan, Hinata. Apa kau tahu makna lain dari warna ungu?_

_Keanggunan, feminim dan kehangatan. Ketigal hal tersebut salah satunya. Kemarin malam aku melihatmu seperti makna warna ungu yang aku sebut barusan. Sangat cantik, manis, menawan. Senang sekali bisa melihatmu kemarin._

"Hinata, aku tidak tahu siapa orang ini. Tapi dia orangnya sangat romantis ya?" kagum Sakura. "Kau beruntung memiliki penggemar rahasia seperti dia."

Hinata masih menatap tulisan yang tertulis di kertas tersebut. "Dia sepertinya orang yang sangat baik."

.

.

.

"Kak Hinata, selamat ulang tahun ya," Hanabi, adik Hinata itu memeluk kakaknya yang baru saja bangun dari alam mimpinya. "Sekarang tanggal 27 Desember, Kak," lanjut Hanabi saat melihat kakaknya itu kebingungan.

Setelah mengingat semuanya, Hinata tersenyum kemudian balik memeluk adiknya. "Terima kasih, Sayang," balasnya.

"Hanabi, kau di sini. Ayo cepat mandi sana. Ibu sudah menyiapkan air hangat," ibu Hinata dan Hanabi itu menuntun Hanabi keluar dari kamar Hinata. Setelah memastikan Hanabi masuk ke dalam kamar mandi, ibunya itu kembali ke kamar Hinata kemudian segera memeluk putri tertuanya itu. "Selamat ulang tahun, Sayang. Semoga panjang umur dan sehat selalu."

"Terima kasih, Ibu. Aku sayang Ibu," Hinata memeluk erat orang yang sudah melahirkannya itu.

Ibu Hinata kemudian melepas pelukannya. "Sekarang, ayo cepat bangun dan segera mandi. Jangan sampai terlambat ke sekolah, Sayang."

Hari ini, Hinata berangkat ke sekolah dengan sangat semangat karena tadi pagi di rumahnya, semua orang mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untuknya. Jangan salahkan Hinata kalau sekarang dia merasa sangat bahagia. Saat sampai di sekolahnya, dia juga bertemu beberapa temannya di koridor yang juga mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun kepadanya. Tentu saja hal ini membuat Hinata semakin bahagia.

Amplop berwarna putih terjatuh saat Hinata baru saja membuka lokernya. "Sepagi ini?" gumam Hinata lalu memungut amlop tersebut. "Putih?" Hinata membuka kertas berwarna putih tersebut dan mulai membaca tulisan yang ada di dalamnya.

_Di luar, salju sudah mulai menumpuk. Benda berwarna putih pasti menemanimu sebelum sampai ke sekolah. Ah tidak, bahkan benda berwarna putih itu menemanimu sejak kau lahir. Warna putih ini melambangkan kemurnian dan kepolosan. Sama seperti dirimu tujuh belas tahun yang lalu. Murni dan polos._

_Selamat ulang tahun yang ketujuh belas, Hinata. Dengan ini, aku harap kau tumbuh semakin dewasa._

Senyum Hinata merekah saat membaca deretan tulisan yang ditulis tangan tersebut. Bahkan orang ini tahu tanggal lahirnya. "Terima kasih banyak," Hinata memasukkan kertas itu ke dalam sakunya kemudian mengunci kembali lokernya setelah memasukkan beberapa buku ke dalamnya.

Tak terasa, hari ini berjalan sangat cepat bagi Hinata. Baru saja, tadi pagi dia berangkat ke sekolah tapi sekarang dia sudah harus pulang ke rumahnya. Dengan langkah yang sangat ringan, Hinata berjalan di koridor sekolah bersama dengan beberapa teman perempuannya tapi sayangnya harus berpisah di tengah jalan karena Hinata harus pergi ke ruang loker terlebih dulu.

"Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa besok, Hinata," ucap teman-temannya itu yang dibalas riang oleh Hinata.

Setelah mengambil semua bukunya yang ada di dalam loker. Hinata berniat untuk segera pulang tapi langkahnya terhenti saat melihat sesuatu yang ada di atas lokernya. Hinata akhirnya mengambil benda berbentuk balok tersebut. Kotak itu berwarna hitam dengan hiasan pita berwarna putih. Di sudut kirinya terdapat tulisan tangan yang menunjukkan bahwa kotak tersebut ditujukan kepada dirinya.

"Siapa yang meletakkan ini?" gumam Hinata. Hinata meletakkan semua buku yang baru saja dia ambil di atas lokernya. Kedua tangan Hinata kemudian beralih pada kotak kecil di tangannya. Di dalamnya terdapat sebuah pena berwarna hitam.

Hinata mengambil pena tersebut. "Cantik sekali," ucap Hinata sambil memandang pena berhias gambar bunga sakura itu. Mata perak Hinata kemudian melihat amplop putih yang terdapat di dalam kotak tersebut. "Ini perbuatan orang itu?" tanya Hinata entah pada siapa. Di dalam amplop tersebut terdapat kertas berwarna hitam dengan tulisan yang bertinta perak.

_Mungkin bagi sebagian orang, warna hitam itu adalah warna yang buruk. Warna yang melambangkan duka dan kesedihan. Tapi apa kau tahu kenapa aku memilih warna hitam ini di hari ulang tahunmu?_

_Warna hitam juga melambangkan sesuatu yang abadi. Aku tahu kau sangat senang menulis karena itu aku memberikan pena ini sebagai hadiah. Aku harap dengan pena ini, semua tulisanmu dapat menjadi sesuatu yang abadi. Ada satu lagi hal yang ingin kuubah menjadi hal yang abadi. Aku ingin mengubah warna kuning menjadi merah muda._

Hinata mengerutkan keningnya saat membaca kalimat terakhir yang tertulis di sana, "Ingin mengubah warna kuning menjadi merah muda?" ulang Hinata. "Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar kalimat ini sebelumnya," gumam Hinata sambil berusaha mengingat-ngingat.

Detik berikutnya, Hinata segera berlari keluar dari ruang loker menuju kelasnya sambil membawa hadiah yang baru saja dia terima. Aku tahu siapa orang ini, batin Hinata.

Karena berlari terlalu kencang, Hinata hampir saja menabrak Naruto yang baru saja keluar dari kelas. "Wuih, Hinata. Tumben sekali kau berlari-lari seperti ini. Ada apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Na-ru-to," ucap Hinata terbata-bata karena napasnya sedikit tersenggal-senggal. Setelah berhasil mengatur napasnya, Hinata meneggakkan tubuhnya sambil melihat ke dalam kelas.

"Kau mencari siapa?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku me-mencari Gaara," sahut Hinata sambil memandang seluruh kelasnya.

Naruto berdecak, "Gaara sudah pulang sejak tadi, Hinata. Bahkan dia pulang lebih dulu darimu," beritahu Naruto.

Hinata memandang Naruto, "Benarkah?"

Naruto menaikkan salah satu alisnya, "Memangnya ada apa, Hinata?"

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, Hinata malah mengajukan pertanyaan lain kepada Naruto, "Naruto, apa ka-kau punya nomor ponsel Gaara. Boleh aku minta?"

"Yah, boleh saja. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan kalian berdua? Tadi Gaara juga meminta nomor ponselmu kepada Sakura," sahut Naruto.

"E-eh?"

.

.

.

Sejak sampai di rumah, Hinata terus saja mondar-mandir di dalam kamarnya. Dia gelisah, padahal dia sudah memiliki nomor ponsel Gaara. Hanya saja, dia takut jika harus menanyakan hal ini kepada Gaara. Bagaimana kalau hipotesanya salah? Bagaimana kalau yang mengirim surat-surat itu bukanlah Gaara.

"Ini pasti akan sangat memalukan," gumam Hinata lalu memilih tidur di atas tempat tidurnya. Sejak tadi, dia terus saja memandangi layar ponselnya. "Telepon, tidak, telepon, ti-dak, telepon, ti-dak," gumam Hinata terus menerus.

Detik berikutnya, Hinata bangun dari posisi tertidurnya. Sepertinya dia sudah memantapkan hatinya untuk menghubungi Gaara. "Lebih baik mencoba da-daripada tidak sama sekali," gumamnya berusaha memberi semangat pada dirinya sendiri.

Baru saja dia akan menekan tombol hijau, tiba-tiba saja ada sebuah pesan yang masuk ke dalam ponselnya.

_**Hinata, apa kau punya waktu? Bisakah kau temui aku di taman Konoha sekarang? —Gaara—**_

Hinata terkejut ketika mengetahui siapa yang mengirim pesan tersebut. Dia meminta bertemu, batin Hinata. Dengan cepat, Hinata mengetik pesan balasan bahwa ia akan segera pergi ke sana. Diambilnya jaketnya yang tergantung di luar lemari.

"Ibu, a-aku keluar sebentar ya," pamit Hinata.

"Tapi jangan lama, Sayang. Kakak dan ayahmu sebentar lagi pulang," nasehat ibunya.

"Baik, Bu. Aku berangkat," akhirnya Hinata pergi dari rumahnya setelah mengenakan sepatunya. Tujuannya sekarang adalah Taman Konoha. Ini adalah kesempatan yang bagus bagi dirinya untuk menanyakan hal ini kepada Gaara. Dia harus menyelesaikan semua ini secepatnya.

Tak kurang dari sepuluh menit, Hinata sudah sampai di taman yang sangat luas itu. Jika pada saat musim semi, taman itu terlihat berwarna hijau. Sekarang taman itu tampak kental dengan nuansa putih dengan tumpukan beberapa salju di beberapa bagian.

Hinata menoleh ke segala arah, tapi dia tidak melihat kehadiran Gaara di sana. Dilangkahkannya kakinya semakin ke dalam. Konsentrasi Hinata sedikit teralihkan ketika sebuah pesawat kertas mengenai kepalanya. Diambilnya pesawat kertas tersebut.

"Merah muda?" gumam Hinata saat memungut pesawat kertas itu. Hinata kemudian membuka lipatan pesawat kertas berwarna merah muda itu. Di dalamnya terdapat tulisan tangan yang sama seperti yang ada dalam surat di lokernya.

_Akhirnya, aku bisa memberikan warna merah muda ini kepadamu. Apa kau tahu arti dari warna merah muda? Kasih sayang. Ah tidak, lebih tepatnya cinta. Hinata, bolehkah aku jujur?_

Tulisan itu terputus sampai di situ. Detik berikutnya, ada pesawat kertas merah muda yang lain terbang ke arahnya. Hinata menangkapnya, kemudian membuka lipatannya dan membaca tulisan di dalamnya.

_Aku menyukaimu, Hinata. Sejak kita kelas sepuluh, aku selalu memperhatikanmu walaupun aku tidak yakin kau menyadarinya. Tapi aku di sini, aku berjanji untuk selalu ada bersamamu. Karena itu Hinata, dengan kertas berwarna merah muda ini. Aku ingin mengatakan bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu._

Tulisan itu berhenti sampai di sana. "Jadi maukah kau menjadi pacarku?" suara itu membuat Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya dari kertas yang sedang ia baca. Di depannya, berdiri seorang laki-laki berambut merah. Di tangan laki-laki itu terdapat sebuket bunga mawar berwarna merah muda.

"Gaa-Gaara?" suara Hinata terdengar sedikit bergetar. Wajah Hinata yang sejak tadi sudah memerah karena udara dingin, sekarang semakin bertambah merah kerana ulah laki-laki yang ada di depannya.

Laki-laki bernama Gaara itu mendekati Hinata. Tangan Gaara yang tidak memegang bunga meraih tangan Hinata. "Hinata, aku katakan sekali lagi. Aku mencintaimu, maukah kau menjadi pacarku?" tanya Gaara sekali lagi.

Hinata berusaha memandang tatapan Gaara. Tidak ada kebohongan di sana, hanya saja ini membuat Hinata sangat kaget. "A-aku ti-tidak pernah berpikir kau akan mengatakan hal ini kepadaku, Gaara," ucap Hinata. "Selama ini, aku pikir ka-kau hanya menganggapku sebagai teman biasa tapi ternyata kau—" Hinata tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya lagi. Cairan hangat itu meluncur begitu saja dari mata Hinata.

Gaara mengusap air mata Hinata. "Jadi Hinata, kumohon sekarang jawab aku. Aku sudah siap jika kau menolakku," suara Gaara terdengar mengecil ketika mengucapkan kalimat tersebut.

Hinata mengusap air matanya, kemudian menengadah menatap mata Gaara. "Gaara, bo-boleh aku jujur?" tanyanya. Gaara mengangguk. "Sebenarnya a-aku tidak terlalu menyukai warna merah muda," ucap Hinata menggantung.

"Maksudmu? Jadi sekarang kau ...," Gaara tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Bahkan dia sendiri tidak mau mengatakan hal tersebut. Gaara memalingkan wajahnya, mawar yang ada di genggamannya itu hampir saja terjatuh, kalau saja Hinata tidak menangkapnya terlebih dulu. "Hi-Hinata?"

"Dari pada merah muda, aku lebih menyukai warna biru. Karena itu Gaara, aku ingin besok pagi ada kertas berwarna biru di dalam lokerku," ucap Hinata panjang lebar sambil tersenyum manis ke arah Gaara.

Gaara menatap Hinata tidak percaya, "Jadi ka-kau ...," Gaara tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Saat melihat Hinata mengangguk, Gaara paham semuanya sekarang. Hinata telah menerimanya. Detik berikutnya, Gaara segera membawa Hinata ke dalam pelukannya. "Terima kasih, Hinata. Aku janji, besok pagi akan ada kertas berwarna biru di dalam lokermu. Aku mencintaimu, Hinata."

Hinata membalas pelukan Gaara, "Aku juga sangat mencintaimu, Gaara. Dan terima kasih atas semuanya selama ini."

Di dalam cuaca dingin itu, mereka berdua saling membagi kehangatan dari hati mereka yang paling dalam. Berbagai macam warna yang bagi sebagian orang tidaklah terlalu berarti tapi bagi mereka berdua warna-warna di dunia ini sangatlah penting. Karena warna-warna itulah yang telah menyatukan mereka berdua.

_Warna biru adalah warna yang paling sering kami lihat. Langit di atas sana berwarna biru. Warna biru yang merupakan lambang kesetiaan ini bukanlah warna terakhir yang kami bagi bersama. Dengan warna ini, kami berjanji bahwa kami akan saling setia satu sama lain. —Gaara & Hinata—_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~The End~**_

_**~Extra:**_

.

.

.

"Jadi Kak, tema apa yang akan Kakak ambil untuk pernikahan Kakak?" gadis yang baru beranjak remaja itu bertanya kepada kakaknya sambil melihat-lihat berbagai macam model baju pengantin dari sebuah majalah.

Kakaknya yang bernama Hinata itu bergumam tidak jelas, "Mungkin aku akan menggabungkan ideku dengan Gaara nanti," sahutnya sambil mencari sesuatu yang ia selipkan di majalah baju pengantin tersebut. "Coba lihat ini," suruh Hinata kepada Hanabi.

Hanabi memperhatikan kertas berwarna hijau yang diserahkan Hinata kepadanya. "Apa ini?"

"Coba saja kau baca."

Hanabi pun membaca kalimat yang tertera dalam kertas berwarna hijau itu.

_Warna hijau melambangkan kesejukan, keberuntungan dan kesehatan. Jadi, bagaimana kalau nuansa pernikahan kita menggunakan warna hijau. Aku harap dengan nuansa hijau ini keluarga kecil kita akan sejuk seperti warna hijau yang merupakan simbol alam ini. Bagaimana?_

Hanabi berdecak membaca untaian kalimat di kertas tersebut. "Eehh ... membaca hal seperti ini, aku menjadi malu sendiri. Sayang sekali aku belum punya pacar," Hanabi cekikikan sendiri. "Tapi Kak, selera Kakak buruk," ucap Hanabi tiba-tiba yang membuat Hinata mengerutkan alisnya. "Warna hijau memang memiliki makna yang bagus tapi akan sangat buruk jika nuansa pernikahan Kakak berwarna hijau."

Hinata mengambil kertas berwarna hijau itu dari tangan Hanabi. "Ja-jangan sembarangan. Apa kau tahu pada abad ke-15, banyak pengantin yang menggunakan warna hijau sebagai warna gaun mereka."

"Tapi Kak, sekarang ini sudah abad berapa?" Hanabi tersenyum mengejek. Baru saja Hinata akan menanggapinya tapi Hanabi lebih dulu pergi ke depan saat mendengar suara bel rumahnya. Selang beberapa detik, dia sudah kembali ke ruang tamu bersama calon kakak iparnya.

Gaara yang baru saja sampai segera duduk di sofa yang berhadapan dengan Hinata setelah sebelumnya mencium dahi Hinata. "Pagi, Sayang," ucapnya.

Hanabi hanya tersenyum-senyum sendiri melihat hal tersebut. "Dasar, kalian sudah seperti suami istri saja." Beberapa saat kemudian, Hanabi ingat akan sesuatu hal dan ia pun segera duduk di sebelah Gaara. "Kak Gaara, untuk tema pernikahannya, Kak Gaara memilih warna apa?"

Gaara menepuk kepala calon adik iparnya itu, "Ini," Gaara menyerahkan sebuah kertas berwarna abu-abu kepada Hanabi.

_Aku tidak tahu kau akan suka dengan warna ini atau tidak? Warna abu-abu ini mirip dengan warna perak walaupun berbeda. Warna abu-abu juga merupakan warna alam dan dia bersifat abadi contohnya saja batu karang. Aku berharap dengan warna ini, pernikahan kita akan abadi, sama seperti warna ini._

Hanabi terkagum-kagum pada tulisan tersebut. "Indah sekali. Sepertinya Kak Gaara lebih berbakat dalam bidang seperti ini daripada kakakku," canda Hanabi. Setelah berhasil membuat calon suami istri itu tertawa, dia segera bangun. "Baiklah, aku tinggalkan kalian ya. Oh ya, menurutku jika hijau dan abu-abu digabungkan akan menjadi kombinasi yang menarik. Maknanya sama-sama dalam," lanjutnya lalu pergi ke kamarnya.

Gaara yang melihat Hanabi pergi kemudian menoleh kepada Hinata. "Dia itu banyak bicara. Dasar anak kecil."

"Di keluarga kami, hanya dia yang banyak bicara. Jadi, kalau tidak ada dia, rumah pasti sepi," tanggap Hinata. Hinata sedikit terkejut saat tiba-tiba saja Gaara pindah duduk di sebelahnya dan segera memeluknya. "Gaara?"

"Terima kasih, Hinata. Aku bahagia sekali sekarang," ucap Gaara tiba-tiba.

Hinata pun balas memeluk Gaara, "Aku juga bahagia, Gaara."

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Ini pertama kalinya saya membuat GaaHina tapi ini sangat menyenangkan. Terima kasih bagi yang sudah mau membaca apalagi me-review. Dan maaf kalau cerita ini agak membosankan hehe... sebenarnya ff ini sudah selesai sebelum tanggal 27 Desember. Saya sendiri jadi tidak sabar buat menunggu hari ini :)**_

_**Oh iya, selamat ulang tahun buat Hinata ^^ bagi kalian, inget bagi-bagi review ya ^^ #plak#ujungujungnyamintareviewjuga**_


End file.
